<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳耀的同居日常1-4 by 09Kirkland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019178">澳耀的同居日常1-4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Kirkland/pseuds/09Kirkland'>09Kirkland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Kirkland/pseuds/09Kirkland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳耀的同居日常1-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>预警：1.国设，两人同居中</p><p>         2.菜比文笔，日常生活流水账</p><p>         3.从老福特那边直接复制过来的，可能有点排版不一致</p><p>         4.是不同时间写的四篇做的汇总</p><p> </p><p>1.夏日</p><p>“专家称今年夏天的高温将是五十年以来的最高温度，高温将持续…”</p><p>热极了。记不清连续高温多少天了，王耀皱了皱眉头，倚靠在沙发上，有些不高兴的样子。王濠镜从厨房出来，端了两碗绿豆汤放在餐桌上，“先生，喝点绿豆汤消暑吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”像是轻哼了一句，王耀伸手拿遥控器关了电视，径直走到餐桌坐下，低头盯着碗里漂浮着的绿豆壳，漫不经心地舀了一口喝。冰镇过的绿豆汤是消暑利器，凉意缠绕着舌尖，冰糖带来的甜味并不黏腻，反而清爽。王耀似乎是满意的，又多舀了几勺。</p><p>“我的手艺自然是比不上先生的。”王濠镜专注地看着王耀，语调温柔，嘴角弯起。</p><p>“总归是不差的。”王耀含糊地应着。这些天着实太热，连王耀这样执着于吃食的人也对下厨表现出抗拒，而高温带来的食欲不振和精神萎靡更是让人头疼。</p><p>“什么时候才能入秋呢…”</p><p>“似乎还有一个多月。”</p><p>这个城市夏秋长冬春短，王耀之前大病了一场后就有些畏寒，在王濠镜的坚持下两人搬到这个冬天不冷的城市。</p><p>“太久了。”王耀有些不满地皱了皱眉头，他是最喜秋天的，虽然文人们总喜欢伤春悲秋，但于他而言，比起许多事伤春悲秋实在太过微不足道。不知不觉汤已见底，王耀抿抿嘴，放下勺子，却并未说些什么。</p><p>王濠镜习惯般地动手去收拾，又顺手扯了纸巾，伸到王耀面前要替他擦，王耀却抢过纸巾轻轻擦了嘴角。王濠镜也不气恼，依然是温和地笑着，“先生，绿豆性凉，不可多食。”</p><p>“你又知道我要多食了？”</p><p>“先生自然是自律的。”王濠镜总顺着他，然后人畜无害地微笑着。</p><p>已是下午两点多，这个点王耀是绝对不出门的，如果碰上万不得已一定得出门的情况，他大多是阴沉着脸，极度的不悦的样子。</p><p>喝过绿豆汤的王耀似乎心情好了些，开大了空调，半躺在沙发上，拿了本书心不在焉地看着，也不怎么搭理王濠镜。 王濠镜知道但凡碰到高温的日子王耀总是要烦躁的，也冷淡极了，像只不愿亲近人的野猫。 王耀看了一会儿书就倦了，扯了扯窗帘，歪着头看向窗外，太阳很大，有光漏了进来，地板上一片好看的光斑。有微风，门口那棵树叶子微微晃动，若不是这该死的高温，满眼的绿意倒也是十分赏心悦目的。王耀懒懒地歪着头，目光飘忽，似乎不再看什么了。</p><p>“先生要不要睡会儿？”王濠镜从柜子里拿出一条薄毯抱在怀里有些讨好地问着。</p><p>“唔”王耀不看他，咕哝地应了一句，极不耐烦的样子。</p><p>王濠镜便走了过去，摊开毯子盖在王耀身上，坐在王耀身边，挨着他。 “濠镜，很热。”王耀像是要发怒的样子，皱起眉头。 “嗯。”王濠镜伸手把空调温度调低，又仔仔细细检查好王耀有没有盖好毯子，然后动作轻柔地掰过王耀的头让他靠在自己肩上。</p><p>“没大没小！”王耀责怪的话却没有半分怒气，他像是突然泄气了一般，安静地靠着王濠镜，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>不一会儿，王耀就睡着了，王濠镜贪婪地听着王耀平和的呼吸声，于他而言，恐怕是世上最让他感到安心的声音了吧。</p><p>王濠镜抬起王耀的手，虔诚地轻吻了一下。 “我爱你，先生”他在心里默默地说着，生怕吵醒了他最心爱的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.冬日</p><p>“濠镜，你看到我那条蓝灰色的围巾了吗”王耀在衣柜里翻着，微微皱着眉。</p><p>“先生忘了吗？前两天拿去干洗了还没拿回来，明天我去取回来吧。”王濠镜温声应着，目光在几条围巾中扫了扫，挑了一条暗红格子的围巾，动作轻柔地替王耀围上，手指划过皮肤细腻的脖颈，见到那人明显地缩了一下，目光不悦的模样，王濠镜眯着眼睛笑了笑。</p><p>“先生戴这个好看。”定定地看着王耀，又补充了一句，“好看极了。”</p><p>“贫嘴。”王耀将包在围巾里的头发拨出，却是满意的表情。</p><p>“前两天的雪还没化，先生别忘了戴手套，冻伤了可不好。”又仔仔细细地找了一副最厚的手套，递给了王耀。</p><p>“行了，不过出门买个菜而已。”嘴上是不满的，却老老实实地接过了手套。 前两日忽然下了场大雪，两人困在家中哪里都去不了，腻歪了一整天，本就没存多少吃食，冰箱都空了。今天刚好两人都轮休，便商量着一起去买菜。</p><p>许久没有一起出门了，濠镜心里有股莫名的喜悦，说不清道不明。</p><p>王耀坐在副驾驶座上，绑好安全带，目光淡淡。王濠镜开着车，稳稳的，并不敢开太快。一路上两人聊着天，都是些日常的琐事，濠镜耐心地听着，时不时地应上两句，再丢个话头，也不冷清。</p><p>不过二十多分钟的车程，转眼就到了超市。化雪的日子，空气冷冽干净，两人下了车，冷意窜入领口，王耀打了个冷颤，王濠镜轻轻地拉了拉围巾遮住王耀半张脸，又解释道“离入口还有一小段路”王耀默不作声地点了点头，算是回应了。</p><p>向前走着，王濠镜从入口处拉了辆购物推车，回过身来，王耀已经脱了手套开始挑菜了。</p><p>“晚饭吃些什么？”</p><p>“先生做的，是什么都好。”</p><p>“那就做些简单的。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>买一趟的菜至少是要吃四五天的，能储存久的可多买，保质期短的要少买。顺序也很重要，能受压的肉类土豆一类要放底下，不能受压的诸如葡萄葱一类放上层，王耀絮絮叨叨地嘱咐着王濠镜，表情极为认真。王濠镜也十分顺从耐心地听着，时不时翻着购物清单，提醒着王耀忘买的东西。</p><p>王耀总会在这样一些小事上认真执着，诸如出门买东西一定要列购物清单，吃食上也讲究，可以简单却不能随意。王耀大大小小的习惯也很多，乍看之下极随和的人，实际上却有些不易亲近，王濠镜从小跟在王耀身边，在拒人于千里之外的本事上更是青出于蓝，唯一能倾心相待的也就那个能让他唤一声先生的王耀了。</p><p>照着清单，两人效率极高，尤其买菜这事王耀更是轻车熟路，从超市出来时并没有花很长时间。</p><p>“莲的罐头忘记买了”王耀抿抿嘴，有些懊恼的样子。</p><p>莲是王耀养的猫，一身黑毛，原先的主人搬家带不了它，就送给王耀养，王耀原本要拒绝的，却见这个传闻中捂不热的冷心主子踱步到他脚边，脑袋蹭着他的裤脚，讨好地撒着娇，王耀心里闪过一个影子，便心软收下了。</p><p>“先生，我进去买吧”</p><p>“不了，我自己去，你在这等着”</p><p>王耀转身进了超市，不一会儿就提了个袋子出来，看到王濠镜还在原地等着，就一路小跑过去。</p><p>王濠镜的目光落在奔向自己的王耀身上，冬日的阳光很是柔和，虽无多少热度，却照得他的轮廓都温柔了起来，光包裹着他，细碎柔顺的发丝微微颤着，他的眉眼生得极好，漫长的岁月都沉淀在眼底，波澜不惊。王濠镜扶了扶眼镜，心里升起一股暖意，浓雾一般，汹涌却又朦胧。</p><p>王濠镜一只手接过王耀手中的袋子，腾出另一只手牵住王耀的手，王耀静静地由着他牵着，虽无言语，王濠镜却是知道他并不反感。但王濠镜心里却是喜悦的，为了休息日能和王耀一起出门买菜这件小事而感到无比的喜悦。他弯起嘴角，露出温和的笑容，柔声道：</p><p>“先生，我们回家吧”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.秋日</p><p> </p><p>王耀心心念念的秋天来了。</p><p>王濠镜将夏天穿的衣服一件件折叠整齐放进大号的洗衣袋里，套上防尘袋，扎紧封口，放到储物间里等来年夏天再拿出来。他做完这些事后，走到厨房门口，半倚着门框，目光注视看着忙碌的王耀正在准备午饭。</p><p>“先生，衣服我放好了。需要我帮忙打打下手吗？”说着就拉起袖口等着吩咐。</p><p>“你去等着吧”王耀系着围裙正低头切菜，动作熟练麻利，头都不抬，很是专注的模样。</p><p>“好”王濠镜很识趣地应了句，除了王耀不想做菜，其他时候厨房是王耀一个人的战场，随意的加入会打乱他的节奏，惹他不高兴。</p><p>想着要打发时间，王濠镜走到书房顺手从书架上拿了本书看，不一会儿就闻到了饭菜香，王濠镜合了书放回书架，去洗了手。</p><p>“濠镜，来尝尝味道。”王耀从厨房探出身子，朝正在擦手的王濠镜招了招手。</p><p>“可巧，我正想着先生该叫我尝味道了”王濠镜笑着放下毛巾，眼里的温柔满得要溢出来了。</p><p>“你可不就算好了去洗手的”王耀白了他一眼，笑意明显，舀了一小勺汤吹了几下伸向他，王濠镜低头喝了那勺汤。</p><p>“会不会太淡？”</p><p>“不会，先生做的向来都是刚好的。”</p><p>“去摆碗筷，少贫嘴。”王耀拿着白瓷汤碗装汤，乳白的热气盈了起来，带着浓郁的饭菜香勾起食欲。王濠镜应了声是，就钻进厨房不一会儿就端了两碗米饭轻放在餐桌上，又折回去拿了筷子和汤匙。</p><p>饭菜摆上了餐桌，是熬得汤汁乳白的萝卜排骨汤，白萝卜中和了排骨的油腻，捞掉杀去腥味的葱姜，王耀又细细地把浮油一点点撇掉，只留如牛乳般的精华汤汁。鲜香扑鼻的三鲜豆腐用的是蟹味菇虾和嫩豆腐，嫩滑的豆腐裹满了虾头熬的虾油和爆香后的蟹味菇的香气，三者荤素相辅相成美妙极了。最后是平复战乱般鲜香乱斗的清炒青菜，蒜末爆香又加了些许蚝油，使青菜不那么寡淡无味。</p><p>两人都坐下吃饭，王濠镜夹了一只虾放到王耀碗里，笑着半眯着眼睛说“先生吃菜”，似是秋日的阳光，不那么热烈却温柔得令人难以直视。王耀不去看他，只点点头，低着头一口口喝着汤，如饮水的天鹅，半露的脖颈白皙水嫩，细细看去还能看到婴儿般的绒毛。</p><p>像是已经预料到对方的反应，王濠镜就默默吃着饭，两人皆无言。只是好在原本家里的规矩就是食不言寝不语，小时候一大家子在一起吃饭，王嘉龙不喜欢沉闷总忍不住拉着林晓梅说上几句，刚开始王耀还不悦地瞪几眼以示警告，后来就睁只眼闭眼随孩子们去了。王濠镜倒是一直都很守规矩，王耀不开口问他话他就安安静静地坐着吃饭，不过食不言寝不语的规矩到底还是没了，尤其是两人同居后，什么规矩都抛到脑后了。</p><p>不过这安静的氛围也持续不了一两分钟，王耀就开口说话了，“我原先借的那本世界史的书该还了，一会儿陪我去趟图书馆吧。”又似不经意地夹了块排骨塞到王濠镜碗里。“好，我就陪先生一起去”王濠镜看向王耀的笑意更深。</p><p>饭后两人便换了衣服出门。白天的日头不那么晒了，阳光依然金黄却不那么热烈如夏，仿佛过剩的精力都沉淀在泛黄凋零的树叶里了。天空看起来又高又蓝，没有一丝的云。</p><p>王耀最喜欢秋天，最早是因为秋天伴随着丰收，他的子民们就能吃饱穿暖了，后来没了温饱问题，就是单纯的喜好了。</p><p>从图书馆出来，已经是黄昏时分了，半个天空是蜜糖般的金黄，层层叠叠的渐变，到天边沉淀下来已是橘红色的晚霞。</p><p>影子被拉着长长的，王耀踩着枯黄的落叶，发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，王濠镜看着王耀有些孩子气的行为既觉得好笑又心生欢喜，快步上前握住了王耀的手，靠近他的耳边“先生，我们回家吧”王耀应了声嗯，像是回应一般握紧了王濠镜的手，夕阳下两个人的影子重叠在一起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.初冬</p><p> 王耀醒来的时候窗外的雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着，王耀的眉头皱了一下，轻轻地叹了一口气。虽然已经是秋末了，但这几天气温却还算高，偶尔还有十多度，迎面而来的风少了几分凛冽，让人几乎忘记了冬天已悄悄来临了。王耀想着不如趁着冬天未到和王濠镜一起去哪里走走，只是普通的购物散步也是好的。谁知道从昨晚开始竟开始下起了雨，王耀嘴上不说，心里却默默地祈祷着雨快些停，可惜一夜过去了，雨不仅没有停，雨势还大了些，冰冷的雨水还顺带拉低了温度。王耀愁得裹紧了衣服，唉，真冷。脚边突然出现了一团黑色的毛球，略带困倦地蹭了蹭王耀的脚踝，低低地喵了几声。王耀俯下身双手抱起黑猫，把黑猫环抱在怀里，哄婴儿般地晃着身子：“我们莲也冷了吧？小可怜哟，爸爸抱抱就不冷了，莲真乖哟”王耀的手一下一下地给黑猫顺着毛，又轻柔地挠着黑猫的下巴，黑猫发出舒服的咕噜声，又往王耀怀里拱了拱，十足的娇憨模样。</p><p>  王濠镜洗漱完走到客厅时，一人一猫画面十分和谐，王濠镜抿了抿嘴，走到王耀背后，脑袋靠在王耀肩窝，手十分自然地环抱住王耀的腰，语气温柔地在王耀耳边说着：“先生怎么起得这么早？今天下雨了倒是可惜了，不然还可以出去走走。”王耀含糊地应了声，虽然不大热情，却任由王濠镜抱着。王濠镜似是有些意外，但脸上笑容却更盛。也许是感受到了主人的漫不经心，黑猫睁开眼，不满地叫了两声。王濠镜似是不经意地提了一句：“莲大概是饿了吧，该吃早饭了”，王耀点了点头，一边拿滚筒清理猫毛一边应着：“那我去准备，濠镜想吃点什么？”“是先生做的都好”，王濠镜笑眯眯地应着，又伸手把黑猫抱在自己怀里，黑猫恼火地怒视着王濠镜，立刻给了他两爪子，王濠镜看了一眼黑猫以示警告，黑猫委屈地呜咽了几声就不再挣扎了。</p><p>  王耀已经钻进厨房里，倒是没看见这一幕。不一会儿，王耀就系着围裙从厨房里出来了，把蒸好的自制猫饭放在莲专用的食盆里，又倒了温水在饮水盆里。王耀对吃食十分讲究，连带着对猫的吃食也讲究得很。猫罐头和猫粮都是认真研究成分表后再仔细筛选，除此之外王耀也经常喂莲吃自制的猫粮，各种肉类内脏鸡蛋蔬菜按比例打碎加骨粉钙粉，蒸熟后再喂给猫咪吃。黑猫闻着饭香立刻挣脱了王濠镜的怀抱，奔到饭碗前开始狼吞虎咽。“还真是饿了，慢点吃，没人跟你抢”王耀怜爱地看着黑猫，又对王濠镜说：“咱们也吃饭吧”“好，我去洗手”王濠镜清理了猫毛，就去卫生间洗了手，出来时餐桌上已经摆好了早餐：两杯温热的豆浆，一笼冒着热气的小笼包，一碟软糯甜香的南瓜饼，还有皮薄馅多的糯米烧麦。王耀擦了擦手坐下，又冲着王濠镜说：“快坐下吃，凉了就不好吃了。”王濠镜点点头乖巧地坐下，喝了一口醇香的豆浆，看着坐在对面的王耀，王耀坐姿正背部挺直，正夹起小笼包往嘴里送，小口咬着，慢条斯理的样子极为优雅。中华家的礼仪规矩向来是很重，王濠镜小时候是跟着王耀学的礼仪规矩，即使王耀已是简化再简化，繁重苛刻的礼仪还是非常多的。和王濠镜同居这么多年了，在外王耀还是如仙鹤一般优雅，两人独处的时候王耀是不讲究的，只偶尔惹恼了他，最重也只是句“没大没小没规矩”压下来，连火气都不带几分，王濠镜讨好几句就翻篇了。</p><p>  王濠镜看了一眼窗外叹息到，“今日怕是不能出门了。”</p><p> “是啊。”王耀漫不经心地应着。</p><p> “先生无事的话，可愿和濠镜一起在家看电影？”</p><p> “嗯。”王耀垂着眼低声应着，却是点了点头。</p><p>  两人吃完饭，王濠镜就帮忙收拾，洗了碗筷。王濠镜洗完碗出来时，王耀已经瘫在沙发上，莲窝在他的怀里满足地舔着毛。家里的沙发是拼接式的，底部抽屉式的部分拉出来往上抬，就可以把沙发拼成像床一般，此刻王耀半躺着给莲顺毛。王濠镜回屋找了条毯子，轻轻盖在王耀身上，王濠镜最喜欢王耀这样放松“没规矩”的样子，像是猫肯露出肚皮让人抚摸，都是信任的表现。“先生莫要着凉了，濠镜去找碟。”两人虽然很适应现代社会的发展，但也很念旧，现在大多数人直接在电视上看电影，或是用电脑看，但这两人却还是喜欢用DVD，这么多年，两人收藏了不少的碟片。王濠镜翻了一会儿，回头扬了扬手上的碟片问道，“先生可要看这个？上次嘉龙来的时候也是看的这个。”王嘉龙虽然不和二人住在一起，但偶尔也会聚聚，一群上了年纪的男人聚在一起，不过打打牌搓搓麻将看个电影，王耀喜欢一家人团圆的热闹与温馨，但也喜欢与濠镜脉脉温情的二人独处。</p><p>“行，就看这个吧。”王耀抬头看了眼应下。</p><p> 王濠镜放好碟片，又去柜子里找安神香。王濠镜知道王耀昨夜睡得不好，精神不是很好，点了安神香，放在雕龙的铜香炉里，盖好盖子，缕缕轻烟夹带着悠长宁和的香味，从盖子的缝隙中飘散了出来。做好这一切，就依着王耀靠在沙发上，手臂自然地圈起王耀，把他搂在怀里。王耀身量娇小，又是张娃娃脸，看起来像是被抱住的孩子一般。大概是这样的天气让人昏昏欲睡，王耀也没心思端着年长者的矜持，不像往常一样叱责王濠镜没大没小，反而挪了挪，找了个舒服的姿势，脑袋靠在王濠镜的怀里。王濠镜心里生出难以言喻的欢喜，蹭了蹭王耀的脑袋，带着几分撒娇的语气道：“先生分点毯子给濠镜吧。”王耀扯了扯毯子盖在王濠镜身上，“可还冷了？”王濠镜更是紧紧贴着王耀，嬉笑着讨好道：“不冷了，还是先生心疼濠镜。”两人相伴多年，王濠镜有什么小心思王耀清楚得很，便不去理会，专心看着老电影。王耀不说话，王濠镜也就静静享受着此刻沉默的温存。</p><p>  王濠镜看向窗外，雨还没停，虽然破坏了王耀外出的计划，但像这样温馨的二人世界似乎也不错，再低头一看，一人一猫都闭着眼沉沉的睡着。王濠镜下意识地弯起嘴角，目光柔和地注视着，这样看来，先生倒是和莲有些像，像是只有几分高傲又讨人喜欢的黑猫。希望明天是晴天吧，这样他的小猫咪就能出门了，王濠镜心里这样想着，在王耀的额头落下一个温柔而深情的吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>